1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a laminate, more particularly to a continuous method for making a laminate with a bent structure continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laminate of a composite plate normally has a bent structure for enhancing the structural strength thereof. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional laminate 1 with a bent structure includes upper and lower metal layers 111, 112, and a core layer 113 of a foam material sandwiched between the upper and lower metal layers 111, 112. The laminate 1 is produced by extruding the core layer 113, adhering the upper and lower metal layers 111, 112 onto the core layer 113 using an adhesive so as to form a composite strip, cutting the composite strip into a plurality of flat laminates 11, transferring the flat laminates 11 to a pressing machine, and pressing each of the flat laminates 11 into the laminates 1 with the bent structure. The bent structure normally includes a compressed segment 12 and a base 13. With the compressed segment 12, the laminate 1 thus formed has a rigid structure and can be stacked on a compressed segment 12′ of another laminate 1′ so as to obtain a firmer structure (see FIG. 2).
However, production of the aforesaid laminate 1 is not a continuous process. In particular, the flat laminates 11 thus formed have to be transferred to the pressing machine to form the laminate 1 with the bent structure, which is inefficient and which results in an increase in manufacturing costs. In addition, upon pressing, since the adhesive for adhering the upper and lower metal layers 111, 112 onto the core layer 113 have been cured, the strength of the adhesive is likely to be destroyed, thereby adversely affecting the adhesion property of the adhesive.